


Jealousy?

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Jealousy, Masturbation, Multi, Rule 63, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "She really isn't asking for much. Just a cup bigger. Something enough for a handful. Something so she doesn't look so young or innocent next to her other members. Especially her unit members who she is always performing alongside with."Mitsuki is a little jealous
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	Jealousy?

Mitsuki hugs her pillow to her chest. Her small, flat chest. The amount of times she has been mistaken for a middle schooler or a young boy. She hates it.

She thinks about the other girls, those more blessed in the breast department. Like Tsunashi who's open collared coats show off her deep cleavage or Yaoatome who's size still shows from under the heavy folds of her jacket. Or Tamaki who is probably three times her size! And way younger than her!!! 

She really isn't asking for much. Just a cup bigger. Something enough for a handful. Something so she doesn't look so young or innocent next to her other members. Especially her unit members who she is always performing alongside with. 

They both have ample breasts, Yamato more than Nagi. She can't help staring at them when they're in the dressing room. How Yamato's almost overflows from her cups and how Nagi's bra holds her breasts like a glove. 

And on the rare occasions where they all share a room, it's an absolute nightmare. Nagi would wear her MagiKona shirt with no bra and the shape of her nipples would be clearly defined under the thin cloth. Or how Yamato would walk out with just panties clinging to her folds and a towel only hiding her areolas, the curve of her boobs free for Mitsuki to see.

To see and wonder what it's like to have something other than a slight speed bump on the flat road of her chest. To be able to cup a single breast and feel the gentle curve under her fingertips or the press of a hard nipple into her palm. She wonders how soft their flesh is, how supple their breasts are. How would such smooth skin taste on her tongue? Would it be as wonderful as she imagined to trace their shape with her lips?

How would they react when she squeezes their breasts? They're larger than hers, maybe more sensitive. Will Yamato close her eyes, bite her lip and rub her legs? Will Nagi whine if she gets a little rougher with her?

She wants to suck on both their nipples. Lick their soft skin and knead their breasts. She wants them to squirm and mewl in need under her hands. Maybe she can slip her fingers into Yamato. Would she let her fuck her like that? Slam them in and watch her grip the sheets beneath her, crying out loud. Maybe she can eat Nagi out. She can lick from her hole to her clit, feel her clench and shiver around her tongue. 

She wants them grinding against her thighs, hot wet cunts sliding sloppy against her flesh. Their fluids would drip down her thighs into the sheets and they would dig their fingers into her hair, her scalp, her shoulders as she has her fill of those wonderful large breasts in her hands and mouth. And their asses, she will cup them and knead, god would Nagi let her spank her? How would Yamato look with scratch marks on her hips? 

How would they look like when they orgasm? Flushed and dazed and open-mouthed and cloudy-eyed, breasts and lips and folds swollen from touch. How would they shudder as the pleasure rides through them? Is Nagi a screamer? Will Yamato squirt?

God she hopes one of them does or both. On the sheets, on her face, on her belly and thighs and tongue and God, she's going to come. She wants them to come. She wants-

Mitsuki pulls her fingers out of her own wet cunt, her thighs and sheets ruined from pleasure. She looks at the thick strings sticking between her fingers against her bedroom light.

Ah, she realizes, she wasn't jealous. Just gay.


End file.
